How She Feels (Xemnas Version)
by Amaterasu Avaron Rhapsodos
Summary: Amaterasu has finally revealed what was in her heart...the way she felt for a certain four members of the Organization...three of them threw it back in her face. The last has accepted her offer. Now things in the Castle That Never Was will be very different. Follow what happens to her with the Organization member that she has chosen.
1. When You Brought Me Here

**AN: DON'T OWN DON'T SUE! LOT'S OF OOC ABOUND, I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, I'M JUST HAVING FUN FOR THE HELL OF IT! YES, IT MIGHT SEEM STUPID BUT THIS JUST POPPED INTO MY MIND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND I JUST COULDN'T GET IT OUT OF MY MIND UNTIL I GOT IT DOWN ON THE SCREEN. I THINK IT MIGHT BE MORE THAN A ONE-SHOT. IT MAY OR MAY NOT. I DUNNO. WE'LL SEE.**

How She Feels (Xemnas Version)

A Kingdom Hearts Story

Chapter 1:

When You Brought Me Here

Amaterasu was up on top of the Alter of Naught waiting for four member of the Organization that she had called up there. She was severely nervous. She had been in The Castle That Never Was for about a year now and she was having a hard time being there. Even though she had feelings, the men around her did not, and according to them they would never have them. She was so torn between what she felt though.

Each of the four Organization members that she had called up here had saved her ass at least once on the missions they had went on and she had become attached to them quite a bit. The attachment had grown into something more as time had passed and Amaterasu wasn't sure what to do except tell them. But she had no idea how they would act. She didn't even know if they would understand what she was talking about. As she waited for those four Organization members to join her, Amaterasu walked to the edge of the alter.

Looking over the edge of it, she watched all of the lights twinkling below her.

 _'Goddess what am I going to do...'_ she thought to herself, _'I don't even know if they will understand what I am telling them. And if they do understand, will they even be able to return what I want to give.'_

Just as Amaterasu turned around, Xemnas was seen coming up the last few steps of the alter.

"You wanted to see me, Amaterasu?" he asked, tilting his head in a way that made Amaterasu's heart clench.

His hair glinted in the Kingdom Hearts moonlight, perfect and radiant as molten silver. His sun-set orange eyes glowed like hot coals and sent shivers down her back. His caramel skin looked dark and rich and she wanted to run her hands along it, but she resisted. And his deep voice echoed around them. Amaterasu nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, though there are a couple others that I wanted to talk to as well. So just give it a few more minutes, k?" she smiled.

Turning back around she hoped that he didn't see the light blush that tinged her cheeks. If he did she might be in trouble. A Dark Corridor opened and Saix stepped through. He noticed Xemnas and nodded his head at him.

"Amaterasu, you wished to see me?" he intoned, his voice seemingly unperturbed that he was asked up to the Alter.

"Yes, there are a couple others that I am wanting to talk to and I need them here to do so, so we need to wait." she said without turning around.

She was afraid to turn around. If they saw the look that was on her face right now they would become concerned and she would never be able to get out what she wanted to say. A few seconds later, another Dark Corridor opened and Zexion walked out and at the same time Marluxia was seen walking up the last few steps of the Alter. At the sounds of their boots Amaterasu looked over her shoulder and saw that all four of the men that she wanted to talk to were finally present.

 _'Okay, you can do this girl, just come out and say what you want to. If they don't know what you are talking about, so what. At least you actually said something, you were able to get your ass up and confess. Unlike your brother, who couldn't confess to the one he loved. You've got this._

 _They're up here, now just turn around and say it.'_ Amaterasu coached herself in her head.

Turning around, Amaterasu looked at the four Organization members that she had gathered on The Alter of Naught. Xemnas was standing off to the side, closer to one side of the stairs than anything. Saix was on the other side of the stairs. Zexion had drifted to the middle of the Alter, and Marluxia had started to make his way closer to Amaterasu.

"What seems to be troubling you so much that you have asked all of us up here Ami?" Marluxia asked her, bringing an arm around her shoulders.

A light blush pulled itself up onto her cheeks and she pulled away from Marluxia. Shaking her head, she backed away from him.

"What I wanted to say was...Well actually I. Damn it." she muttered.

"Amaterasu, whatever it is you can tell us. We won't be angry with you. Or has someone hurt you? If someone has hurt you, you need to tell us. We'll make sure they are properly taken care of." Saix said gently, looking up at her with yellow eyes that gleamed with interest.

"No, no one has hurt me. It has to do with you guys. It's...it's just you guys...Ugh, how do I say this..." Amaterasu sighed.

Xemnas stood from where he was sitting and walked over to her. Sliding a finger under her chin, he lifted her face so that she was looking him in the eyes.

"There is nothing you have to worry about. Whatever you have to say, you can say it. No matter what it is nothing will change." he whispered to her.

Amaterasu pulled away from him.

"That's the problem. What I say will change what happens between all of us. Especially between two of us if that someone decides to accept it." she replied shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" asked Zexion.

"You all are very dear to me, and I care about all of you very deeply. All of the Organization, I care about you. But the four of you I care about you the most. But I have recently come to realize, that it's more than friendship that I feel for the four of you. I don't know if you will understand.

Over time I've come to find that I like you as more than friends. When I see each of you all day by day, I find that my heart flutters each time I see you. I can't concentrate when I'm on my missions with you. That's why you've had to save me. I'm distracted by you.

What I'm trying to say is that I feel love for each of you. But I can't decide which one of you that I want to be with. Which is why I'm giving you guys the choice of whether or not you would want to share my heart with me. I'm sorry I sound so stupid I know. But I just had to say something instead of staying quiet.

It was just killing me. If you don't want to do anything about this, we can forget it. But at least tell me that you hear what I'm saying." she said very fast.

Zexion gave a ghost of a smile from where he sat on the edge of the Alter then stood and walked over to her.

"While I cannot share a heart with you because I do not have one, I can share friendship. And if you will share that with me, I would be content with that. Are you willing to do so?" he asked her, raising a hand to put it on her shoulder.

Disappointment showed on Amaterasu's face, but she quickly hid it then nodded her head.

"Yes friendship is perfectly fine, Zexion. While I would enjoy much more than that with you, if you feel that you cannot do more than that with me, I understand. Can we still have our little book meetings every so often? I would so miss our discussions about the books that we have read." she asked him, a smile on her face.

Zexion nodded his head and Amaterasu basically jumped him in happiness at his answer. Then remembering that Zexion was not the touching sort, Amaterasu quickly let him go.

"Sorry Zexion, I forgot." she said sheepishly, watching him straighten out his coat.

"Perfectly fine Amaterasu. I know you forget sometimes." he said looking up at her as he finished with his coat.

Giving her one last nod he opened a Dark Corridor and walked through it. Watching it close, Amaterasu was startled when Saix put his hand on her shoulder.

"The offer you have given me is a honest one Amaterasu. However I cannot accept it. I am a friend to you Amaterasu, but I can be no more than that. I have my loyalties elsewhere and I cannot go against them. It would be interesting to have a relationship with you, but I cannot. However friendship is an option. I hope that is still open on your end." he said softly.

Amaterasu turned and nodded to him and reached out for a hug. Saix met her halfway surprising her. He had never been one for hugs and she didn't know why he was voluntarily giving her one now, but she wasn't going to question him about it. As Saix pulled away, Amaterasu smiled up at him, thankful to have him as a friend.

"Thank you Saix. It's good to know that you are a friend. I hope that everything will go fine from here." she told him, he smile bright.

Saix nodded, then proceeded to walk down the stairs of the Alter and back inside the Castle. Then Marluxia pushed himself off the edge and opened a Dark Corridor.

"Marlu-" Amaterasu started.

"A beautiful rose such as I has no time for an ugly weed such as yourself. The only reason that I saved you on those missions would be because Xemnas would have been disappointed to lose what we have recently gained. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm leaving." and he was gone, the Corridor gone with a dark flourish behind him.

Amaterasu stood rooted in place where she stood. She had thought that she and Marluxia had at least been friends and now she had found out that he had only put up with her to appease Xemnas. How could he do that to her? She had opened her heart to him hoping to share it with him and he had thrown it back in her face.

Why would he be so cruel to her? Arms circled around her from behind and drew her back against a firm chest.

"He has no idea what he is talking about. He is the ugly weed and you are the beautiful rose. I don't know how he can't see that, and he will pay for his words, and for wounding your heart..." a voice whispered next to Amaterasu's ear.

She started and turned around to find Xemnas right behind her. He suddenly pulled her into his arms and held her tightly against his chest.

"You will never be hurt again. You will never be touched again. Those around will see you but never be able to touch you. Those around you will never be able to harm you again. They will covet what I have but never be able to touch it. You are mine and mine alone." he whispered to her.

Amaterasu laughed to herself.

"Possessive much?" she asked him, laughing.

He pulled back and looked down at her.

"What is mine, I do not allow to be harmed..."

"As I said, possessive much?" she asked again, still laughing.

She pulled away again and continued laughing as she stood in front of him. Xemnas stared down at her with his sunset-orange eyes. Looking back up at him, Amaterasu smiled and leaned her body into him again. For once Xemnas was able to smile with actual happiness. All the other times that he smiled, his smiles had been fake.

He swung a hand behind him and a Dark Corridor bloomed itself open. Without Amaterasu noticing, he quickly pulled her through it and into his room. When Amaterasu looked up again, she found herself looking around Xemnas's room. She gasped as she looked around. It was huge.

A huge bed sat in the middle of the room embedded in the floor with curtains around it to obscure the view of anyone who wanted to look in on its occupants. One of the walls was a floor to ceiling window that had a beautiful view of the Kingdom Hearts moon. There were book shelves across two other walls. The third wall was bare except for another door. Amaterasu was led over to the bed and Xemnas pulled the curtains back from one side and pinned them so they would stay.

"Here, I know you are tired. Rest so you can regain your strength. I will be here with you to protect you from any harm that will try to come to you." he whispered to her.

Amaterasu looked to the bed then back to him. Nodding her head she slipped off her boots then kneeled down onto the bed. The sheets were softer than silk and the bed itself was like a cloud. She felt like a doll when she laid down with how big the bed was, and with how she sank down into it. Xemnas joined her a second later, his coat removed and his boots also gone.

He unpinned the curtain and it slid shut, shutting out most of the light. The glow of the Kingdom Hearts moon could be seen through the curtains as a dark blue glow as Xemnas and Amaterasu settled back against the pillows that were arranged on the bed. Xemnas pulled Amaterasu up against him, putting his arms around her drawing her close to his chest. Amaterasu's hands rested against his chest as she looked up into Xemnas's eyes. Xemnas slid a finger under her chin and leaned down, gently pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

Amaterasu gasped against the kiss, but Xemnas never forced it and as the kiss continued she melted into it, loving how gentle he was being. Xemnas never seemed like a gentle man when he was out in the field or when he was commanding the Organization to do their tasks, so this was a new side of him that Amaterasu had never seen. She was slightly frightened of it, but she also had fallen in love with it instantly. She brought her hand up and cupped the side of his face, her fingers gently brushing into his hair. Finally she slid her hand into his hair and gave a gentle tug, telling him she needed air.

He pulled away, and Amaterasu took in a deep breath, pulling back slightly.

"Are you sure...you want this..." she whispered to him.

"Do you really need to ask?" he asked her, pulling her into another kiss.

But this one was more forceful, more demanding of her. But it did not scare her, she welcomed it and she loved it. Pulling back from the kiss, Xemnas looked her in the eye.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked.

Amaterasu nodded her head. She didn't need to ask anything else.


	2. A Terrifying Dream

How She Feels (Xemnas Version)

A Kingdom Hearts Story

Chapter 2:

A Terrifying Dream

 **AN: WOOHOO! Chappie 2! Yay! Holy shit it took me so long to come up with this! Considering that I have the ending already written out I have to make everything line up with it and making everything do that when you have only written the first chappie...it's a pain in the ass.**

 **Actually I have chappie 8 written for all of these and then chappie 9 written out for Xemnas only. However chappie 9 for all of them is the one that shouldn't be too hard to write out. I have already planned out what I'm going to do. It's going to be similar to chappie 9 of Xemnas but it will have its differences. A lot of this is going to be similar.**

 **I'm making a lot of the middle chappies different, but most of the ending will be the same. At least for chappie 9 of Saix, Zexion, and Marluxia. I had to do a little creative thinking when it came to Xemnas's. But like I said the middle of the stories for all of them, basically 2-7 will be somewhat the same, but there will be very significant differences. They will follow along the same guidelines, but it will be obvious that there are different stories for each Organization member going on, because each member has a different place in the Organization.**

 _Previously:_

 _"Are you sure...you want this..." she whispered to him._

 _"Do you really need to ask?" he asked her, pulling her into another kiss._

 _But this one was more forceful, more demanding of her. But it did not scare her, she welcomed it and she loved it. Pulling back from the kiss, Xemnas looked her in the eye._

 _"Does that answer your question?" he asked._

 _Amaterasu nodded her head. She didn't need to ask anything else._

 **Chapter 2**

 _'Heartless...there were so many Heartless, as far as the eye could see swarming the area that the Organization had been working in that evening to collect hearts. Already most of the Organization's members had been quickly decimated by the Heartless and had to pull back. Both Xemnas and Amaterasu were trying their best to defend the Organization but as time passed, it was apparent to both Xemnas and Amaterasu that this was a battle they were quickly losing. Amaterasu grunted loudly as she had a Heartless claw at her side, pieces of her clothing and flesh being torn off. The gruesome sound of flesh being ripped echoed loudly in her ears._

 _Amaterasu let out a cry as she brought down her sword Cosmos hard on the offending Heartless, killing that one and three others. She cursed as she fell to her knees. Her breathing was shallow yet rapid and her head began to spin. She realized she had lost too much blood. Looking up too quickly reminded her how dizzy she was._

 _Even so, she was barely able to see. The blood from a blow to the head was leaking over her eyes and blinding her vision...'_

Amaterasu's eyes flew open and she sat up with a start breathing heavily. Her eyes darted around the curtain enclosed bed. The dark blue light from the Kingdom Hearts moon still filtered through and illuminated the inside of the curtained bed, giving the area a dark blue glow. Xemnas was asleep next to her, breathing deep and even, face peaceful in sleep. She hadn't disturbed him when she sat up.

Which was good for her, if he had noticed her sitting up like she had, he would have been concerned for her. Her breathing had slowed a little and she put her hand over her heart, trying to slow it's fast beating.

 _"What was that dream about?'_ she asked herself.

"Amaterasu? Are you alright?" Xemnas's deep voice asked from behind her.

Amaterasu turned and found Xemnas's eyes open and starting at her as he still laid back against the pillows.

"Ah, yeah, I'm fine. Perfectly fine, everything's good. Yep, everything's great." she replied, trying to sound like nothing was bothering her.

"Then why is your heart beating so fast. You can't hide it from me. I can hear it perfectly. Something has scared you greatly. Tell me what it is." Xemnas said, sitting up and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Nah, everything is fine. Nothing is wrong at all. I'm just a little...um, uh...just a little...well..." Amaterasu tried to lie to him.

"Amaterasu, you shouldn't try to lie to me. I can tell when you are. Now tell me what is going on, and don't try to tell me it's nothing. Your heart wouldn't be beating so fast. I've only heard your heart beat as fast as it is when you are frightened of something.

What are you frightened of?"Xemnas demanded of her.

Amaterasu looked down at the bed they were sitting on. He had her there. Caught her very well in a lie. She usually didn't like to lie to anyone, but she really didn't want to tell him what had happened in her dream, but it seemed like he wasn't going to let her off the hook. Well, here went nothing.

"I...I had a dream Xemnas..." she began.

Xemnas nodded and waited for her to continue, not pressing matters until he needed to.

"In it there was a huge battle field. It was a bloody battle field. Filled with Heartless destroying everything they touched. And the Organization, they were there too. They were all hurt...but...that's all I could really tell.

I was fighting for my life. And I was hurt, hurt really bad too. I could feel the pain all through out my body. I was wearing the Organization's coat and a Heartless had attacked me and had torn a huge part of the coat away, along with making huge gashes in the flesh where the coat had been. It hurt so bad.

You were there too. You were fighting, but...but it seemed like we were losing the fight against the Heartless. I don't know where everyone else was, but it seemed like the two of us were alone, like there was no one else around us. Goddess, there was so much blood...so much blood around us..." Amaterasu cried, her body starting to tremble, her mind remembering the dream sending her body into a panic attack.

Suddenly she gave a loud shriek and started to get up off the bed and run out of the curtain, screaming that the Heartless were going to kill her. Xemnas threw his arms around her waist pinning her arms down at the same time, and having to use all of his impressive strength, threw her back to the bed. She struggled against him and he had no choice but to pin her down using his own body by laying on top of her. Her struggling increased and she began thrashing around below him.

"Amaterasu, stop this! There are no Heartless here! You are safe, there is nothing to hurt you, stop struggling!" Xemnas yelling, trying to break through the illusion that Amaterasu's mind had put her in.

However, Amaterasu's mind was locked in the illusion and she refused to stop. She managed to get one arm free and she hit Xemnas in the head, stunning him for a second. In that precious second that she stunned him, Amaterasu pulled out of Xemnas's arms and shoved him away. Throwing the curtain aside, Amaterasu managed two steps out of the bed before she was tackled back to the ground. Xemnas shoved her over onto her back and suddenly Amaterasu's face snapped to the side as the room echoed with the sound of a sharp _'slap'._

Amaterasu stopped her struggling beneath Xemnas, going stock still as she stared up at him, eye wide with shock. Xemnas held her down with both hands on her shoulders waiting for her to keep struggling. When she didn't, he loosened his hold on her and held himself up on his hands and knees over her.

"Are you okay now?" he asked softly, looking down at her.

Amaterasu looked up at him and nodded her head. She reached up and threaded her hand into his hair and Xemnas closed his eyes and leaned into her hand breathing in deeply. He hadn't wanted to slap her, but it was the first thing that had come into his mind to stop her panicking. Amaterasu's other hand came up and slid into Xemnas's hair and pulled him down and into a fierce, breathtaking kiss. Xemnas wasn't expecting it, so as their lips met his eyes went wide then slipped shut as he gave into it dipping down so Amaterasu didn't have to lean up to reach him.

Pulling Amaterasu against him, Xemnas lost himself in the kiss and forgot everything else. The fact that Amaterasu had the dream, that she had panicked, that she had tried to run away, that he had to slap her. Everything just centered itself around the kiss that Amaterasu was sharing with him. Finally they pulled away from each other and rested their foreheads together, allowing their breaths to mingle as they tried to get their breath back. Amaterasu giggled below Xemnas.

"What?" he asked her.

"Nothing!" she replied quickly.

"Don't make me force you to talk..." Xemnas warned.

"And just what will you do to make me talk?" Amaterasu asked with a smile on her face.

"This..." he replied.

Then he descended upon her with tickling fingers and tickled her sides and abdomen, making her screech with laughter and shake uncontrollably while she tried to get away from him. Shoving at his chest did nothing to him, so she finally relented.

"Alright! ALRIGHT, I'LL TALK! JUST STOP TICKLING ME!" Amaterasu shouted while still laughing.

Xemnas pulled himself back onto his hands and knees above her and looked down expectantly waiting for her to tell him what she had been giggling about.

"Well..." he asked her, raising a caramel colored hand in a threatening manner, showing that he was not above tickling her again.

"Well, I was just thinking back to the life I had before I came here. About the family that have I left behind." she said with a sigh.

Xemnas tilted his head as he looked down at her.

"And..." he questioned again.

"Well...my brother would have killed you by now for even thinking to touch me. Let alone kiss me as you have. The the one that he loved would have your head if my brother didn't manage to kill you first. Then if those two didn't manage to get to you first, my brothers best friend would have lectured the hell out of you about some kind of honor and pride of not having married me or something along the lines of that before we had even slept in the same room. Let alone the same bed.

Then if those three didn't get to you, my brother's best friends **student** would be after you for messing with his best friend and fellow prankster for corrupting me and turning me against him. I don't know how that would work but he somehow would turn it into that. He was always so damn possessive when it came to people talking to me. Then there is the fact of **his** best friend. He wasn't as bad as the others, but he was still protective of me.

That was probably due to the fact that I helped him with his missions whenever he went out on one and I went with him. Then if none of them got you, you would definitely have to watch out for my three cousins. And that in itself is a entirely impossible feat. Those three are the scariest things that I know to be called human. My youngest cousin, I swear he is mentally unstable.

He can be all kind and gentle one moment, then the next he wants to cut your head off. Of course he was never like that with me, but anyone disrespected me or something like that, and well...they ended up dead. And there was nothing that anyone could do about it. The second oldest one was the hardest to read, and in my opinion, the most dangerous. He was the quiet one.

And you know what they say about the quiet ones. Those are the ones you need to watch out for because they are the ones who are the most deadly. And he put that saying to shame. He was not deadly, he was lethal. The true definition of it.

You didn't want to face him in battle. If you did, you didn't survive, unless it was mock battle. And even then, you didn't survive. It was just a lot less brutal of a death. He would have taken off your head, after he shot you full of holes.

Then the oldest of my cousins, he was a lot kinder when he wanted to be. He actually never wanted to fight. But if you crossed him, well once again, you didn't survive. He was a lot nicer when he killed someone. However, if you hurt someone he cared about, well the "nice kill" as we came to funnily call it, went out the door.

It was absolutely brutal then. My family basically would have killed you a thousand times over by now. I was just laughing about that. Was just laughing about the fact that I would be jumping in front of you and be yelling the shit out of them to leave you the hell alone and if they didn't that I would kill them, or I would quote unquote "Beat the shit out of them". Something along the lines of that.

Just to make sure that they got the hint not to touch you. That's all. I just found it funny, because they would be looking at me like "What the shit?" Amaterasu replied.

Xemnas stared down at her as he processed what she had just said. Amaterasu had never talked about her past or where she had come from before, so all of this was new information to him. He cocked his head to the side and raised a silver eyebrow. It was an interesting bit of information that he could possibly use later. Maybe as a topic of casual conversation or something else, but it was interesting.

"Well despite the fact that your family would come after me for being near you, I would still stay. Now I want to take you somewhere with the rest of the Organization. I had it planned for yesterday, but other things had come up. If you will allow me to change my clothing, I will return to your old room. You need to find something warm to wear for we will be going somewhere cold.

I will wait outside your door for you to change to give you the privacy you require." Xemnas stated moving around his room, gathering clothes from the drawers from a dresser.

Slipping into what Amaterasu figured was the bathroom, she only had to wait a few minutes for him to return. Xemnas was dressed in the normal Organization coat. However it looked like he had put an extra layer on underneath it. He also had a scarf on around his neck and was carrying his black leather gloves in his hands. Walking over to his dresser once again, he fished around in it for a moment and then pulled something black out of it.

Sliding the drawer shut, he walked back over to Amaterasu and extended his free hand for her to take. She did so without question and he opened a Dark Corridor. Amaterasu looked at it with hesitation, then looked up at Xemnas.

"There is no need to fear it. With me by your side, nothing will harm you. The Darkness will never touch you so long as you never stray from my side." he whispered to her.

Amaterasu looked back at the Dark Corridor, then nodded her head. Xemnas led her forward and into it. The darkness enshrouded the both of them and Amaterasu's hand closed around Xemnas's tightened but she didn't pull away. A light bloomed in front of them, and they walked out back into the light. When Amaterasu looked around, she found herself in her room.

Amaterasu nodded at Xemnas then walked over to the dresser that held her clothes and started pulling clothes out. She didn't have very many warm things because she didn't leave the Castle very often and she didn't have much of a chance to bring things along with her when she left her original home. Pulling out a couple shirts, she turned to ask Xemnas if he thought that those would be enough, but he was no longer in the room. Then Amaterasu remembered Xemnas said he would step out of the room so that she could change. She shrugged and pulled off the shirt she had worn yesterday and then pulled on the two shirts she had pulled out.

They were long sleeved and heavy. They had been standard issue for the people that had worked for the military faction she had worked for. They weren't the most comfortable things in the world, but they did keep you warm. She then pulled out a set of warm pants that were also standard issue for the cold from the military faction. She hated the memories that they brought back, but she wasn't going to get rid of them.

They were too useful. Bad memories were easily forgotten, good clothes lasted forever. Well until they wore out at least. She pulled them on then walked over to the bed that she usually slept in. Reaching under it, she pulled out a pair of military grade boots.

They were warm and durable. However, though they were military grade and durable, they were also fashionable. They weren't big and bulky, they were slim and refined. More along the lines of what a woman would wear if she was going out on a date. There was a low heel to them and they were slightly pointed at the toe.

Pulling them on, she secured the buckles that held them together, making sure her pants were neatly tucked into them. Dubbing herself ready, she walked to her door and opened it. Xemnas was leaning on the wall next to her door, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. When he heard the door open, he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her. Assessing her attire, he nodded his head and pushed himself off the wall.

"Now that you are properly dressed., there is one more thing that you need to put on." he said softly.

Opening the black object he had been carrying in his hand, he shook it out to reveal that he had been carrying another Organization coat with him. Amaterasu's eyes widened and she gasped.

"You...you're giving me a..." she began.

"Yes, you've been here long enough. I believe it is time that you have a coat of your own. Though you may not be an official member of the Organization, you will now wear our coat as if you **are** one of us." he said, turning Amaterasu around and slipping her arms into the sleeves and sliding the coat up to her shoulders so she was wearing it.

Turning her back around, Xemnas zipped the coat up and took a few steps back and admired his handiwork. It was just as he thought. He had known Amaterasu would look good in the Organization's coat and she did.

"This is really mine..." Amaterasu asked, running her hands over the soft leather.

"Yes it is." Xemnas affirmed again.

Suddenly, Amaterasu surged forward, wrapping her arms around Xemnas's chest, seeing as she couldn't reach any higher, and buried herself against him. Xemnas heard something said but was unsure what it was because it was so muffled.

"What was that?" he asked, as he pushed Amaterasu back far enough to hear her voice.

"I said thank you Xemnas." Amaterasu repeated.

Xemnas was silent, not remembering the last time he had ever been thanked for anything. At least by someone other than Amaterasu. Amaterasu pulled away from him and looked up at him expectantly.

"Didn't you say we were going somewhere?" she asked him with a smile.

Xemnas shook his head and looked away for a second then turned and opened a Dark Corridor. Amaterasu took hold of Xemnas's hand again and together they walked through it. When they reached the other side, they found the other Organization members waiting for them in the Gray Room. They all seemed a little annoyed that Xemnas and Amaterasu had seemed to take so long, but the two of them didn't care.

"I will open the Corridor to the world we will be going to. The world we are going to will remain unknown. Follow me." Xemnas said as he waved his hand and a Dark Corridor opened.

Xemnas and Amaterasu walked through first with the rest of the Organization following. When they exited the other side, they found themselves in a winter wonderland. There was snow all over and covering everything. Amaterasu walked away from Xemnas out into a clearing and spun in a circle admiring the view. Then a wicked smile arose on her face.

Slowly turning around, Amaterasu saw that the rest of the Organization was distracted by he sights of the world around them. She silently leaned down and gathered snow into her hand and formed it into a snow ball. Drawing her arm back, she launched the snowball into the air. With a wet **thwack** the snowball hit its target. The targets head jerked forward, then snapped around to look at her.

"Gotcha Marluxia!" Amaterasu said tauntingly, a evil smile on her face.

Though Marluxia wasn't happy about being hit with the snowball, he could tell exactly what she wanted. So she wanted a snowball fight...so she would get a snowball fight...


End file.
